deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadman Wonderland Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warden Makina page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 18:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Independent Deadman Wonderland Wiki Hey Bereisgreat, nice to see other wiki-types interested in Deadman Wonderland. Since this one hasn't quite picked up, what do you think of trying to create an independent (on it's own dedicated site) Deadman Wonderland Wiki? Full control over the look of the site, we can organize a better main page, promote it and try to attract more editors and readers, start some episode pages now that the anime is out and include some watch links, and see if we can get some other sites to link with. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 11:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :FWIW, an independent site wouldn't really be a fresh start or more work. Everything is CC-BY-SA, and the data can be exported and imported, so there is nothing in the way of copying the data to continue from what you've already done. Take a look at Wowpedia, Guild Wars Wiki, and Halopedian.com. All of their communities continued on from what they started on Wikia. You also wouldn't be working on it alone. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 14:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh well... there goes deadmanwonderlandwiki.com. Lol deadmanwonderland.{org,net,info} aren't even registered. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 14:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, Deadman Wonderland Wiki is being featured on Wikia's spotlights for 2 weeks. Congrats and keep up the good work! Kate.moon 18:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) twitter links Heya, this is Lanie from IEatManga. Please support us as the Deadman Wonderland scanlators by linking to our site directly rather than mangareader on your twitter feeds. www.ieatsoul.com Thanks! : Yeah sure, why not... Since you explicitly ask... *Burtn (shout!) 16:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi. The Dead Man Wonderland Wiki looks great. You can request a background here if you want. Just a suggestion. DSM144 16:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip, I applied :) *Burtn (shout!) 11:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi Bereisgreat. I just added Deadman Wonderland Wiki to the approved list, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you know of any good, large images or can find a couple over the weekend, please leave me a message and link to them. I'll start working on a new background early next week. Have a good weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll look into it. I'll have the images for you by Wednesday at last. I have exams soon, so I won't have that much time. *Burtn (shout!) 11:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Feel free to keep looking for an image you would like to see as the background, but I just wanted to mention this image I found that could easily be "converted" into the background. As far as I can tell, it seems to be an "official" image, meaning not fan art. Using Photoshop, I can remove the text that appears and make it look like it was never there. If you find anything you like better, just let me know and I'll use it. I just thought I'd show you that one I saw. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah sorry, I forgot to tell you: I already found 2 pictures that can be found here. I was gonna search for some more before Wednesday, but I forgot, studying and all... The image you gave me is also there, maybe you can use that, or the other image, whichever will look better. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm glad that one of the images you chose was the same as the one I found, because I had just finished making a preview of it for the wiki when you posted your last message, haha. I also made a second preview using the other image you showed me. Oh, and because the wiki doesn't have a custom logo, I made one using a font similar to the big logo on the main page. Check out both previews here and here. If you want to use one of those backgrounds (and the logo), let me know and I'll set it up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, it's great! I prefer the the first one and the logo looks good too. Uhm, there is something I'd like to change though. Could you leave the Japanese kanji next to the logo out and place the word "Wiki" next to "Wonderland"? Thanks for the effort, I really appreciate it. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for being a few days late doing it. I forgot that we were having the whole discussion your talk page when I came back to work Monday (DOH!). I made the change to the logo you wanted and just uploaded it and the background you chose. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm happy I could help. Cheers! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the work, it looks great. I'll be sure to recommend you on any other wiki's. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 15:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics kk, sorry, I'll do so in the future ^^ Header Hi Bereisgreat. To use a background image on the header, add the following CSS to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiHeader { background: url(http://______); } Just fill in the blank with the URL of the image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC)